School Of The Dead
by EternalPervertedGod
Summary: A spinoff from HighSchool Of The Dead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The entire town deserted completely of living beings. Every house was empty with no traces of life in any of them. The only moving things were the thousands of undead zombie villagers that herded with the other villagers. A light was spotted in the distance by one of the zombies. The others fled to a hiding place while they prepared to prey on the unlikely victims that chose to drive through the town. A car door swung open and out stepped a woman dressed in white. She wore a white short jacket and used her hood to covered the top half of her face. The zombie took little time to hesitate before a few of them attempted to feast upon her live flesh. The woman gave a sly grin before she drew out her weapon. She weilded a 6 foot staff made of solid steel with a blade at the ends of it tipped with poison. She sliced threw each of the zombies with precision and balance. Once she dispatched of the attacking zombies, more began to attack her. She held them off to the best of her abilities until she was overwhelmed. A zombie that she thought she killed rose from the ground with it's rotted brain hanging out of it's head. Another rose from the ground with it's intestines hanging from it's opened stomache. A third rose up with it's eyeball hanging out. The zombie grabbed it's hanging eyeball, and ripped it off. The zombie then chewed on it's eyeball, letting the fluid from it's eye run down the sides of it's mouth. The woman kept slicing through the numerous zombies as they continously attacked her. She felt as though she was reaching the end of her rope, then she was nearly devoured until a hooded man jumped from atop a house rooftop. He drew out his dual swords and cut the zombies' heads clean off. The woman looked at the man who stood before her. "I suppose I should thank you" she told him. The man turned away from her and jumped into the air, then vanished. The woman smiled a bit as she stared into the sky that held all but stars. A full moon sat in the sky staring down at all who were under it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Desmond laid down on the rooftop of his school staring at the cloud filled sky. "Man, I envy clouds. All they do is float in the sky doing nothing but chillin" he told himself. He closed his eyes as a butterfly landed on his nose. "I wish I can just graduate already. I just want to live a simple life doing nothing without having a care in the world" he said in his mind. Desmond was a care free, lazy, go with the flow type guy. He was usually found sleeping somewhere while others were out having the time of their life. He was pretty lazy for some one with a 200 IQ. He could come up with a strategy on the fly of danger. He believes his high IQ is a curse put on him. The others look up to him for guidance, like he was their father, but he resents their admiration. "Desmond come quick!" a girl cried out. Desmond opened up his eyes and the butterfly flew away. He jumped to his feet and turned around to see who woke him up. A girl wearing her school uniform was standing in the door with a worried expression on her face. "What is it now?" Desmond asked her lazily. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the building. She led him to her homeroom class filled with excited students. "A bunch of babbling students? That's the big emergency?" Desmond asked her. The girl pointed to the two people standing outside the building on a rooftop. Desmond walked towards the window and looked outside at the two people. Desmond heard the intercom buzz from behind him. He walked to the front of the classroom and rubbed his neck. "Man I hate doing this" he said lazily. "EVERYONE QUIET!" Desmond shouted out. All the students stopped making noise and listened to the intercom announcement. "Students and teachers, please calmly head out of you classrooms or current location to the auditorium. Students follow your teachers or the nearest adult. What? What the heck are you? Aaaaahhhh...!" the voice yelled before the announcement was finished. The students turned into a frenzy as they all rushed out the classroom door. Girls were knocked to the ground, boys were hit in their noses, even the adults stood no chance to the frenzy of students. "Aw man, this is such a drag!" Desmond said as he headed out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Desmond met up with his friends who seemed prepared to face whatever challenge that was heading their way. Royuka, a friend Desmond met during his first year of high school, stood with her bo staff in her hand. Kevell, Desmond's closest friend, stood with his steel bat in his hand. Kabuto, Desmond's old rival, was armed with his assortment of sharp throwing knives and shuriken, even carrying a large shuriken on his back. Last was Apex, the most vicious and oldest of Desmond's friends, stood with his knuckle knives on his fists. The five of them were known by one name and one name only, "The Ruff Rider Pack". They ran down the hallway and headed to the school's "Ikeibukuro Spot", or the spot that connected the school's buildings to one another. They ran towards the doors, the Apex ran up to the front of the pack and destroyed the doors with one punch. The doors flew off their hinges to the sides. All they saw was a teacher laying on the ground in a pool of blood. The teacher then stood up, but he didn't look 100%. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, blood poured out of his nose and mouth, and his skin turned a pale gray. "Royuka, isn't that your old homeroom teacher?" Kabuto asked her. Royuka walked towards her old teacher, without even thinking. Just then, her old teacher started groaning and walking towards her. Before she knew it, her teacher bit her on the nape of her neck. Royuka screamed in pain as the zombie bit her neck. Apex lost his temper and rushed towards the zombie who was trying to make a meal of Royuka. He pulled them apart and rushed towards the zombie. He cut cleanly right through the zombie's neck. He then began punching away at the zombie's motionless body. Royuka struggled to her feet as she pulled Apex away from the zombie's body. Apex shot right back at the zombie and kept on punching the dead body angrily. When he stood up, he turned around and walked towards the others. He stomped onto the zombie's severed head, letting it's rotted brain and grayish tongue squish out of it's skull and mouth. "Was that neccissary Apex?" Desmond asked him. "No zombie bites my little sister. No one!" Apex roared to Desmond. "Okay Apex, don't direct you anger towards me" Desmond told him. Desmond turned towards Kabuto, "Kabuto, Royuka needs medical attention. You think you can shoot this lion?" Desmond asked his friend. Kabuto nodded and quickly tended to Royuka's wound. He applied anestetics to her to help lessen the pain. He injected his homemade medicine into Royuka, then he stood up. When Royuka opened her eyes, Desmond held a food pill up to her mouth. "Here, eat this" he told her. "It smells like fish and liver" Royuka complained. Kevell moved Desmond out of his way and gave Royuka one of his food pills. Royuka ate Kevell's food pill, then she stood up and smiled. Her wound was completely healed up thanks to Kevell's food pill and Kabuto's medical care. "You all will regret rejecting my food pills" Desmond said lazily before they started running again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's the situation Kabuto?" Apex asked his teammate. "It appears to be an epidemic outbreak of a deadly virus. It seems to kill the people, but their bodies still have mobility" Kabuto told him. They stopped when the got outside the school, and their jaws nearly hit the ground. "You guys, look over there" Desmond told them. They stood quietly as a girl was pinned to the ground by a hord zombies. A zombie took a bite of the girl while the other zombies prepared to join in on the feast. "That sounded like apple being bit" Kevell joked. The zombies stopped eating the girl and looked over at the people staring at them. "What the hell are you zombies starin at? You want a peice of this?" Apex shouted. "Don't be reckless Apex. This is none of our concern" Desmond told his friend as he stuck his arm out in front of him. "The hell with that! I'm gonna get some kills under my belt while I've still got some youth in me" Apex said. He rushed towards the zombies and just started swing his arms. One zombie's intestines were cut out of it's body. Another's brain was gushing out of it's head and fell to the ground. The rest of the zombies were cut right down the middle. Apex stared at the maggot filled split bodies of the zombies on the ground. The last two standing zombies rushed at Apex from behind, then tried to bite him. Apex cut one zombie up into little bite sized, maggot covered, rotting pieces. Apex ducked when the other zombie lunged towards him. He stood up, now behind the zombie. He grabbed the zombie's head in his hands. He began squeezing the zombie's head fiercly. The zombie's skull began to crack and split open. Out of nowhere, the zombie's head burst open in Apex's hands, covering his hands in rotting brain, zombie blood, eye fluids, and maggots. "Get you some!" Apex yelled. Desmond and the others ran up to him and the carnage he caused. Nothing was left of the zombies but rotting organs, squished and squirming maggots, crushed eyeballs, and destroyed blood covered corpses. Apex took some wipes out of his pocket, wiped off his blades and hands, then cracked his neck. "Kabuto, see if you can do something about the injured girl. Kevell and Desmond, see if she can choke down one of those food pills" Apex told them. "Why do you like being such a hero, this is such a drag" Desmond said lazily. Kabuto gave the injured girl some medical attention, the the girl sat up. Kevell rushed towards the girl first and offered her one of his food pills, and she rejected it. Desmond walked towards the girl lazily and tossed her one of his food pills. The girl hesitated a bit, then she swallowed the foul smelling food pill. "Thank you for saving me" the girl told them. "Actually Apex did all the saving" Desmond told her as he pointed at Apex. The girl struggled to her feet, then she fell back down. Apex dove for her and caught her before she hit the ground. "You okay there?" Apex asked her. She looked up at him and blushed. "He looks like the prince from my dreams. Could this be the prince I've been looking for?" the girl asked herself. "All these good looks and Apex gets the girl? What's up with that?" Kevell said out loud. "We better head somewhere else before more zombies show up" Desmond told them. "I'll call my house and see if it's okay for us to crash there" Kevell suggested. "Our phones are dead" Desmond told him. "What?" Kevell asked. "Our phones are dead" Desmond repeated. "You are joking" Royuka told Desmond. "If my phone is dead, what the hell makes you thinks your's isn't" Desmond asked Royuka. Royuka took out her cellphone and dialed a number in. All she heard was the line pick up. "How you like them apples?" she said to Desmond. "Them apples are about to start rotting" Desmond told her. Before Royuka could say anything, she heard screaming and growling, then the line went dead. "Now you want to run that by me again, or are going to listen to me now Royuka?" Desmond asked her raising his eyebrow. Royuka hung up her cellphone and listened. "I'd hate to say it, but we're going to have to go the her house" Desmond told them. "You're playing right?" Kevell and Royuka asked him. "Nope, I'm dead serious" Desmond told them. He hated himself for the decision he was making, but he had no other reliable choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Desmond, Kevell, and Kabuto were sitting on a couch watching a high definition flat screen TV. "I don't know what your malfunction is Desmond. This place is perfect" Kabuto said to Desmond. Desmond closed his eyes and shook his head. "Kabuto, I take it you haven't met her yet" Desmond told his friend. "Who?" Kabuto asked. A girl began sneaking up behind Desmond quietly. Before Desmond knew what happened, a girl had wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi Desmond" she said to him. "Oh, is this a friend of your's Desmond?" Kabuto asked. "Oh you don't know who I am?" the girl asked Kabuto. "No, who?" Kabuto asked her. "Some one very special to Desmond" she told him hugging Desmond. Desmond couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing Elisia. She was a girl who keeps claiming he and her are in a relationship, even though they aren't. He knew her since 7th grade, and ever since then he has grown to like her a bit each day. He rejected her date offers, but he just couldn't refuse a hug or a kiss from her. "Elisia I told you we're not a couple" Desmond told her as he hugged her back. "Don't be in such denial of our love Dessy-Wessy" Elisia told Desmond. "Aw, she even has a little pet name for you Desmond" Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. Kabuto stood up and got Kevell to leave the room with him. "Be right back Desmond. I just need to go put on some clothes" she told him. Desmond looked backed at her and saw her wrapped in a bath towel. "Well hurry up then" he told her. Elisia turned around and headed towards her room when she almost slipped. Desmond rushed to her and caught her. Elisia smiled at him blushing. "Oh Desmond you're so romantic" she told him. Desmond smiled at her before she pulled him into a kiss. Kabuto was going to retreive his blades when he saw Desmond kissing Elisia. He backed away quietly, trying not to disturb them. Desmond pulled away from Elisia's lips and stood her up. He walked her to her bedroom so she wouldn't slip again. Elisia pulled him into her room and closed the door. Apex was standing outside on the rooftop with the girl he saved. "So you said your name was Rukia right?" he asked her. "Yes I'm surprised you remembered" she said smiling at him happily. Before Apex could speak, he and Rukia heard a groaning sound. Apex looked up and saw a zombie on a satillite dish. Apex took out a cigar and lit it. He took one puff of it until the zombie fell down and knocked it out of his mouth. "That was my last cigar" Apex groaned before he hurled the zombie off of the roof of Elisia's house. "I hate it when I lose my cigars" he told Rukia. Apex headed back into Elisia's house followed by Rukia. Apex walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigirator. He looked for something to eat while Rukia stood wondering about something. "Umm...Apex?" she finally managed to choke out. "Yeah Rukia?" Apex answered."I can do this" Rukia told herself. "Do...you...have a girlfriend?" she asked him. "Wish I did" he told her. "Can...umm...can I be your girlfriend?" Rukia asked him. "I guess this is the million dollar question" Apex thought to himself. "Can I get some time to think about that?" Apex asked her. "Of course! Take all the time you want" Rukia told him. Apex walked out of the kitchen with a pop and a sandwich.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kuzuya, the woman who wore the white hooded jacket, was walking around town looking for her savior. She wanted to properly express her gratitude before continuing her work. She dispatches pests, untamed animals, and now zombies. Apex was walking outside trying to replace his recently destroyed cigar. He walked pass Kuzuya and gave her a slight glare. "The hell you lookin at?" he asked her. She just lowered her hood and kept on walking. A man looked her way and walked towards her. "Hey what up there lil momma?" he asked her. Kuzuya held her weapon up to his neck, threatening to kill him. Just then, a black hooded man landed in front of the woman. He lifted her bladed staff from the man's neck slowly. The man's drunken friend walked up to the two hooded people who were bothering his friend. "Why you two gotta be crushin my buzz?" he asked them, unable to stand still. He took another gulp of the liquor from his bottle. "I don't know why, but you know what?" he said as he leaned onto the black hooded man's shoulder. "I like this guy" he said to them. "Roderick, go back to the bench" his friend told him. "Crackheads gone wild!" the drunk man yelled. "I'm a real ninja for life!" he yelled. "I'm a crackhead sent to save the world!" the drunken man yelled out loud. "Of course you are Roderick. Just go back to the bench" his friend told him. "Why? You gonna turn me in?" Roderick asked his friend. "No Roderick..." his friend told him. "You do that! You tell them what I did! I don't give a damn! Cause I got news for you! King Kong, ain't got shit on me!" Roderick yelled before he fell out. The black hooded man turned around and began walking. Kuzuya turned around and began to followed him. They wound up at a large mansion with three boys in the gate. "You got the girl heart like that?" Kevell asked Apex. "Kevell" Kabuto cut in. "What up Kabuto?" Kevell answered. "You know that friend of Desmond's? I think they're going out" he told him. "Never" Kevell said in disbelief. "No chizz sherlock. Boy you're late" Apex told Kabuto. Apex went over and opened up the gate for the two visitors. He pointed to the hord of zombies in a grassy area. The zombies were surrounding a group of students who were terrified. All but one was terrified at the surrounding zombies. Apex took out his knuckle knives and ran out the gate. Kabuto followed him out the gate. Before he left, he turned around, "No matter what, keep this gate locked and secured until we come back!". Apex ran into the hord of zombies and instantly began slicing through the zombies. His blades and fists were covered in maggots and rotted dirty flesh. Kabuto began hurling his throwing knives at the zombies. He then prepared to throw his largest shuriken at the zombies. "Apex duck!" Kabuto demanded before he began swinging his weapon. His shuriken sliced cleanly through the dead bodies of the zombies. Once he and Apex had dispatched of the zombies, they cleaned off their hands and weapons and put them up. They barely realized that another stronger zombie had landed behind them out of a tree. The zombie had a white mask on it's face that looked like the same material bones are made out of. The zombie spat a dart at one of the students, then it roared. The calmest boy from the group of students jumped into the air. He took a sip of a brownish liquid, lit a match, and blew a jet of fire at the zombie. The zombie melted completely, leaving a bloody puddle of melted maggots, melted earthworms, and dead melted rats behind. "Hmph, you've got to be kidding me" the boy who dispatched the zombie said looking at his companions. "Nice work there hot shot" Apex told the boy. "So you've heard of me huh? Funny..." the boy said as he turned around to face Apex. "...you heard of me but I've not even heard a breeze of you kid" the boy said. "I go by the name Hot Shot" he told Apex and Kabuto. Hot Shot turned towards the group of terrified students. "These worthless good for nothings are my classmates" he told Apex. "Kabuto see if you can do something about that injured kid" Apex ordered. Kabuto walked over to the injured boy and tried to give him medical attention. The boy sat up, then woozily stood up. All of a sudden, a white liquid shot out of the corner of the boy's eye and out of his nose. The white liquid began to collide with the other jet of white liquid. The liquid began to form a white, bone like mask on the boy's face. The boy's eyes began to swell up until they were bulging out of his eye sockets. The boy's eyes exploding letting eye fluids shoot out of his eyes fowards. The boy lunged towards Apex. Apex calmy struck the boy's mask with his knuckle knife. His knuckle knife cracked down the middle, then broke into little tiny pieces. He tried to strike with his other knuckle knife, but it broke on contact with the boy's mask. Apex stood there frozen in disbelief. Hot Shot burned the zombie right in front of Apex. "You alright Apex?" Desmond asked him running up with Elisia. Desmond saw the little pieces of Apex's knuckle knives lying on the ground. "You weapons broke?" Desmond asked him. "Yeah they broke" Apex answered. Apex turned around and began walking the other direction. "Apex!" Kabuto yelled to warned him. Apex was struck in his neck with a falling dart that came from atop a building. Apex dropped to his knee, then he stood up like it was nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Desmond, Kabuto, Elisia, Hot Shot, and the rest of the students stood there surprised. "Desmond? Were those knuckle knives special to Apex?" Kabuto asked him. "Yeah, they were a gift from his dead girlfriend" Desmond told Kabuto. "We better go help him cheer up" Kabuto told Desmond. "Let me do it" Elisia offered. "Are you sure Elisia?" Desmond asked her. "Of course! I cheered you up didn't I?" she reminded him winking. Elisia ran after the depressed Apex. Apex was just walking down the street looking in the sky. He remembered the day his girlfriend gave him those knuckle knives. "Monica, I have to give you something" Apex told his girlfriend. Monica turned around and looked her boyfriend in his eyes. Apex handed her a small box covered with flower designs. Monica opened the box up and found a jewel encrested necklace. Monica nearly lost her breath at the sight of her gift. Apex helped her put the necklace on her neck. "Thank you Eric" she told him. Before she died, Apex went by his birth name Eric, and only let his girlfriend call him by it. Monica handed him a box covered in black, purple, and pink wrapping paper. Apex opened up that wrapping paper, then he looked inside the box. He saw two shining blades that had four holes in it for his fingers. He was always saying he wanted weapons he could put on his fists to help increase his punching power. He slid the blade on his fists and balled up his fists. He felt the cold steel of the blades on his fists, and saw the light reflect off the blades. He smiled as he took a few practice swings at the air. "Thanks Monica! You're the best" Apex told her. He took off the blades and hugged his girlfriend. Monica gave him a kiss before they set off for school. A year later, Monica was hit by a runaway car exceeding the speed limit. She lived until a falling object along with the weight of a man hit her lungs. The bones from her rib cage pierced her lunges, and she was unable to breath. Apex stood at her side until she took her final breath. Before she lost her life, she left Apex with a final request. "Apex...please do this for me" she struggled to say. "Yes Monica! I'll do whatever you want" Apex told her. "Bring justice to...(coughs up blood)...the people who...(coughs up more blood)...did this to me" she told him. Monica reached up to Apex's lips for one final kiss. Apex held Monica in his arms and gave her one last kiss. Apex returned to his dorm and stared at the paper him and Monica wrote in their blood. It was a promise that they would die by each other's side, and no other fate. Apex put on his knuckle knives and prepared to hunt for his girlfriend's killers. Just remembering that event brought tears to Apex's eyes. Apex looked around and just realized Elisia was walking with him. Apex ran into an alley and fell to his knees. He looked at his hands and realized his vision was failing him. Out of nowhere, some one hit him in his neck from behind him. He turned around as he fell to the ground, and saw who hit him. It was Kabuto just standing there smiling at him. "You really shouldn't mess around in other people's business kid" Kabuto told him as he pushed up his glasses. Kabuto walked towards Apex and forced a pill down his throat. He then turned around and walked away. Elisia ran up and found Apex laying on the ground, not even seeing Kabuto. She helped Apex to his feet and started heading back to her home. Desmond looked around and saw Elisia helping Apex walk to her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Desmond ran up and helped Elisia and Apex into the gates. Desmond carried Apex while Kevell ran to unlock the gate for them. Once they got into the gate, Desmond closed and locked the gate before the other students could barge in. Desmond and the others ran into the mansion while the kids outside the gate yelled and shouted for the gates to be opened. Desmond rushed his friend into a room full of medicine and a surgery table. Kozuya saw her brother laying on the table and instantly began crying. She ran to his side with eyes full of tears. Elisia sent out for her family's best doctors. A moment later, seven doctors were in the room tending to Apex. They ordered the rest of the others to exit the room. They left the room and took a seat outside the room. Kozuya sat in her chair crying her eyes out. Desmond was standing up against the wall looking at the ceiling. Elisia was hugged up on his arm worried about Apex. Kevell was sitting next to Kozuya trying to cheer her up a bit. Desmond looked around and noticed something. "Where is Kabuto?" he asked the others. The door opened up quietly, "Yeah...and where's Rukia?" a voice asked. Desmond and Kozuya looked at the door and saw Apex standing their leaning up against the wall. "Apex, are you okay?" Desmond asked his friend. Kozuya shot up and jumped into her brother's arms without hesitation. "Owww!" was the first thing Apex said. Apex looked down at his little sister, then at the others. Apex looked at the front door, then saw it swing open. In walked Kabuto and Rukia with a bag in their hands. Apex frowned up at the sight of Kabuto with Rukia. "What happened to him?" Rukia asked worried. "A sneak attack" Apex told her glaring at Kabuto. Kabuto walked in, then he knocked on the door of the infirmary room. A doctor walked out holding his arm while limping. "He sure is a strong one. Miss Elisia, please forgive us, but we proved no match to him" the doctor told Elisia. "It's okay. Was there anything wrong with him?" Elisia asked. "His body is in a critical state, he might die in an hour or so" the doctor told them. Rukia stared at Apex with eyes full of tears for a moment, then she dropped her bag. She walked towards Apex, completely ignoring Kozuya in his arms. "Apex...? Is going to die...?" was all she was able to say. Rukia dropped in the nearest chair, then she began crying. "Dry your face woman!" Kabuto yelled at Rukia. Rukia looked up at Kabuto with eyes full of tears. "How dare you!" she told him. "Kabuto, Apex is on the verge of dying and you're yelling at her to dry her face?" Desmond asked him. "You can't be serious" Elisia told him. Kabuto glared at Rukia and told her, "Really?". He turned towards Desmond and told him, "Really?". Finally he turned to Elisia in Desmond's arm and told her, "Really? You're worried about the guy that ran through an entire defensive footballl team, punched a hole in a brick wall, and even risked his life for this girl?" Kabuto reminded them all. Kabuto went to talk to the doctors about Apex's treatment. Kozuya helped her big brother back into the infirmary room. Kabuto went in to help with Apex's treatment while Kozuya watched. Once the treatment was done, Kabuto walked out of the room by himself. He walked out the front door for some fresh air. Once he was out of the front door, Kabuto smiled and looked at a little bottle of pills he kept in his pocket. "Soon Apex will be out of my way. All is going according to my plan" he said with a twisted grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Apex woke up a few minutes later looking around the room he was in. He looked all around until he saw his kid sister sleeping in the left side of his bed. He looked to his right and saw Rukia sleeping quietly. He tried to sit up without waking them up, but it proved difficult. Both his arms were pinned down by his sister and Rukia. Kozuya was pinning his arm under her head and hands. He could easily get his arm from under her hands and head, but his right arm was another story. Rukia has his arm pinned under her chest. He made one slow move and she opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Apex sitting up. Rukia got up off of his arm and stared at him. Apex got out of the bed and walked out of the room. Rukia ran after him, trying to see where he was heading in the state he was in. Apex threw his clothes on and took off the cloth the doctors gave him to wear. He walked out of the front door with his fists clenched. Rukia ran after him, not even caring where he'd lead her. Kuzuya saw Apex and Rukia walked towards the gate. The man with his black jacket on just stood on the rooftop. Apex walked out the gates and to the nearest park. He stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the setting sun gleam off the surface of the lake. "I swear if he had anything to do with this zombie crap I swear I'll kill him" Apex said to himself. Rukia just looked at his face as he stared into the sunset. "I think I've finally found my prince" she told herself. "A prince?" Apex repeated. He turned his attention to Rukia. Rukia's face blushed bright red as Apex looked at her. "Have...have you given any thought to my question?" she asked him finally. Apex looked back at the sunset. "I have, and I've decided..." he said as he turned towards Rukia and grabbed her hands, "...I can't risk hurting you" he told her. Rukia's eyes started to over flow with tears. "Hurt me?" she repeated. "I only have a few moments to live before I become one of the monsters that attacked you. I can't risk playing with your heart Rukia. I'm sorry" he told her. He let go of her hands, turned around, and began walking off. Rukia stood there with her eyes full of tears, and her hands on her chest. She watched as her prince began to slip away from her. "No" was the only thing she said queitly. She let her tears fall before she ran after Apex, "No!". Apex kept walking away from her as she ran after him. She pictured them in a flower bed as she ran after him. She finally caught up with him as she grabbed his hand. Apex turned around and looked into Rukia's eyes. "I don't care if it's only for a few moments, minutes, or even seconds" she told him. She hugged him close to her, "I just want to be with you" she told him. Apex looked down at her clinging to him. "I've been searching so far for my prince. I've finally found him, I won't let him slip out of my fingers" she told him. "Rukia, I wish I could slow time down so we'd at least see what life would be like with each other, but fate is fate" Apex told her. Desmond and Elisia walked up behind the two quietly. "Hey Apex" Desmond called out to his friend. Apex turned his head and caught whatever Desmond threw to him. He looked in his hand and found a food pill. Desmond and Elisia stood there smiling at the two of them hugging. Rukia looked up at Apex and saw him looking into his palm. Apex slowly ate the food pill. "Rukia, do you think I could change my decision?" he asked her. Rukia nodded to him as she blushed bright red. Apex grabbed Rukia's hands and held them close to him. "Rukia, even if this pill saves me, I still couldn't live with myself if I were to hurt you. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye" Apex told her. He turned around and walked off, leaving Rukia standing there with eyes full of tears. Desmond shook his head at his friend as he and Elisia turned around and walked off.


End file.
